No Longer Human
by Meowly
Summary: Combiomorph. A Blast grunt changes into a part-pokemon part-human monster. He must survive and overcome the horrors he now has to face. Rated T to be sure. Sorry if it sucks. /sweat
1. Chapter 1

"Eric Masterson. You're needed in the office." An official, all supreme and-mighty man said. Or, at least he wished he was. Only really small fry, but barely higher ranked than he was. Feh. "Oh, really? Well why is that?" The gruff, bulky man replied, with a "Do it" that would make his mother wince. "Yeah, yeah." I said, making a noncommittal gesture. Putting my head on my hand, I waved him away. Team Blast was constantly on my case.

I wasn't always a member, but it seemed that way for sure. Time passed oddly here. I really used to be a good, normal child to a normal family. Not rich, not poor. My mum raised me; my dad was often away at work. When he _was_ home it got awkward. But when my mum passed away in a car accident, my dad basically left me to fend. I was less important that his job.

Being a kid, I ran away. All kids do at one point. But I had no place to go. I came back, but he shooed me away. His words were, "When you left, you were no longer my son." So I was forced into the wild. I wandered, and at the time Team Blast asked me to join their ranks, it was the best and only offer I got. I was their best, one of the most capable. At first. But when I no longer needed to rely on them, I stopped. Became lazy, dawdled, and so forth. But you can't exactly tell a gang, "I quit."

Finally I made my way to the office…If you could call it that. Really, it was a desk, expensive, gold and velvet chairs, a television, and an assortment of furniture worth more than everything I owned- I'd rather be there than what I currently call my home. The leader-guy, (What respect I have for him, I don't know his name) let me in, and told me to sit. Something was wrong….

"You haven't been much of a help to us lately."

"The point?"

"If you can't help us in the regular way, you'll have to help us in another."

"What would that be?"

"The labs can have their free will." He smiled.

"WAIT!" I cried. "CAN I HAVE ANOTHER CHANCE?"

"Sorry." Bossman said in a tone that sounded not-so-sincere.

"Cuff the boy." I heard, as my hands were jerked back, and put in steel handcuffs by two burly bodyguards. "Sleep him." And I was knocked out.

I saw nothing except the bars ahead of me, and the men on either side, holding syringes and evil intentions. I'd been a Team Blast grunt for years. It used to be better. Steal a few Pokemon, fight a few battles. And now they planned to practically take over the world. They longed to create the 'super Pokemon'. With the thought process of humans and wits, and the abilities and strengths of Pokemon, they were meant to be the ultimate. They went through the list slowly at first, testing on humans and Pokemon alike. Forcing all of their many members to watch their comrades mutate, then fight to the death. Started with those members, those first few members who messed up, that badmouthed or lazed around. Now it was my turn. I hadn't gotten any missions recently, so they turned on me. "Congratulations, Eric. If you can make it through, you'll be one of the strongest beings alive. Thank me for showing mercy on someone who deserved none." The boss rang out.

My arm was pulled from me, and it felt as if it were being ripped apart. The man signaled to other, who pulled my head back by my long, black hair. I couldn't see anything that was going on, but I could feel it well enough. I was injected through the long vein in my neck and wrist, and it felt as if fire ran through me-charring my insides and consuming, hurting like nothing else. I wished I was dead. The brutes walked away after putting me in restraints.

Blood trickled from my pores, slightly, running down the length of my arm as it blackened. I wept with pain, cries of all my bad memories and everything I felt now. My eyes blanked out, and I was on the ground. When I saw again, a few seconds later, they seemed somehow different. The top half of my chest was black fur, coarse and long, then it shortened to blue, and black again at my waist. Lower down I couldn't see. My legs were incased by jeans that now seemed way tight. I knew I had more fur down there too, because it was being rubbed the wrong way.

My hair spiked up at odd angles, and I now had blue ears in the wrong spots. Even though it was quiet, I heard each breath, each whisper, and it HURT. My face lengthened, to a long muzzle with a pink nose. Black and blue, in both ways was my body. Odd, raised white things the shape of ovals grow on my arms, around the center. I was roaring in rage and sadness. My last change. At the end of my spine grew a lengthy tail with a star at the end.

Now I was a creature. I couldn't be human, and I wasn't a Pokemon. I had the power of electricity and psychic. I pushed all my weight on my shackles, but couldn't break them no matter how hard I tried.

I was out of breath, and I sounded as if I were fighting, almost. I howled endlessly. If I couldn't hurt my captors, at least I could get some satisfaction from annoying the hell out of them. With luck, those who heard me got headaches. Apparently they tired of me fast, because I was knocked out for the second time today, via tranquilizer dart.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hm…wha..?" I asked groggily. "Bad dream." I muttered, sitting up. It looked like the shabby dorm I stayed in…but something was off. Things were missing. His pocketknife was gone along with many other things, it looked cleaner and emptier. And when I looked to the door, it wasn't wood, but solid steel. As I took a closer look, I clearly saw that it was an imitation. A copy. Everything was wrong.

I caught sight of the mirror, and my hand-paw flung to my face. NOT a dream. I didn't know myself anymore. Walking was hard, I realized as I got up. I dropped to four legs, almost on instinct, and then noticed what I was doing. My arms and legs had a shorter range of motion, so walking as I did before was odd. But I couldn't do this. They dehumanized me already, I WILL NOT TAKE ANY MORE! I thought, the words seemingly screamed into my mind, and I heard myself echoing the wail. They were testing to see how I would react to a normal surrounding, or something.

I heard a fizzle, then a voice, a woman, speak.

"So you made it."

"SO I DID."

"Feisty, aren't you?"

"Sorry to disappoint. Usually you ARE, after something like this."

She shut it off, getting angered by me pretty fast. Was I happy to have my only person to talk to leave? Yes. Yes I was. I liked to do things like this even before the change. So why not be satisfied to frustrate my tormentors?

The whole day was uneventful. I paced. I tried to remember how to be human….but didn't succeed. During a fit of rage, I destroyed the room they carefully prepared for me. The bed was slashed by new claws; the couch lay in pieces with my mirror. Of course, after I tried to hurt myself with the shards, I was moved to a new area…if you could call it that. It was a cage. There were others in crates like mine, I could see them. Morphs. Whimpering, crying, and in the case of a snubble-houndoom boy, head butting. Across the room, I saw around twelve of us... Information about the poor subjects was written in neat scrawl on a steel plate attached to their cages. My improved sight could read some. I found out whatever the hell I was, a Shinx-riolu.

The snubble-houndoom boy was 17, named Nickolas.

Octillary-seviper hybrid. Test subject twelve. Named 'Elisa', age 13. Female. To be put down on the thirtieth.

I glanced at the girl behind the bars, sobbing. She was obviously a failure, the sight of her made me shiver. She somehow managed to be worse off. Turning quickly, I read some more.

Glameow-vaporeon hybrid. Test subject five. Named 'Jin', age 16. Male. Very docile.

Zangoose-arcanine hybrid. Test subject three. Named. 'Allen', age 15. Male. No notes.

Wartortle-Ivysaur hybrid. Test subject eleven. Named 'Jason', age 14. Male. Bud conflicts with shell, needs surgery.

There were others, I could smell them. That's how I knew of the ones I didn't see. Pick out their scents, their gender from that. Seven male including myself, five female. I wonder if any of them can talk. If they would want to. "Um…" I called, to the teenager named Jin. He was mainly grey, with a white muzzle and white ears. Around his neck he had a blue frill, and when he looked also had webbed fingers. Below his elbow his fur turned to light blue scales. His tail-a springy grey one- was wrapped around him. Jin was curled up, absently licking at his tail-fur and purring loudly, but sat immediately at my voice.

"Oh hello there~~!" he called, sounding cheery despite the gloomy environment. "It's been pretty bad since the last death. I haven't seen anyone new for a few months." To which, I smartly responded with a "What?" "There was a meowth-growlithe hybrid. The pokemon didn't get along- meowth hate growlithe, and vice versa. So her instincts conflicted, and half of her hated her other half. She bashed herself into the wall until she died of blood loss and a concussion. It was pretty bad." He said, sounding sad now. "But that wasn't as bad as the ditto morph. He was fused with another pokemon, which did all the normal things. Fur, tail, you know. But his bones dissolved and he died immediately. I heard it from my Master."

At first, I was sick to my stomach. That must have been….oh god. At least it didn't happen to ME. Then the last part registered. "Master?" I asked, though it was rhetorical. "You used to be human, and now you're a PET." I spat. "You lay yourself down to those who did this to you?" My body shook in anger. My own team, I used to work here. My own team, and they do THIS to someone? And what's more, Jin let it happen. He LET himself become dispensable, LET himself do this. Changing wasn't his choice, but dropping himself at Team Blast's feet was. Sickened, I curled up. I almost wanted to die more than resort to that.

-Ehehn, really sorry if it sucks. ;^.^ Gyaah, sorry for grammar fails, but it's my first time writing in first person. Now excuse me as I run away quickly.


	3. Chapter 3

-Mufufufu. I know, I fail to update in like, half a year. I could tell you what went on-IE, family problems, complete data loss in my computer, school, so on..But I think you will be fed up at my excuses. Heh..he...heh. I guess I can't keep you from reading this new chapter though, as much as I keep trying to, with this intro. Yeah...so..here, read.

My ears twitched at the sound of someone coming close. Meowth? It looked like a full on pokemon..Wait..it was on two legs, and under more detailed examination, thumbs too. Not to mention that the little guy (around 3 feet tall..) had human eyes. Asides that, it was...regular. It was thrown into a cage next to my own, swearing like a drunken sailor and biting whatever it saw. When the labbies left, it glared at me, but after a stare-off he resigned himself with a sigh.

"Deacon, I am. Not much long, but...got free." The newbie said in a slight...almost Brooklyn..accent. Automatically pokemon and human eyes locked on the small meowthboy. "Well, I got a story, see. So, I was with my partner, nya. Was a regular meowth. Not human-speak, four legs. Ren-partner, see, he got shot and killed for disobeyin this gang.. And then the men went an' grabbed me by my scruff. They shoved me in a dark bag, an when I got out..well, human-guys tied me down. And now..look at me. So anyways, when the humans were talking to their master, I bit the binds and got away. It was a big place..I've seen smaller woods than this, nyowth. I accidentally ran into their master's office, and he was on the thingy..The one with talk to far people..? And I heard him say that the experiments worked fine and the sur-viv-al rate was high, and he said, 'then I can complete my own..' or something..and he started to talk about the legendary pokemon. Lugia, especially. He was blocking my path to the outside, and though I had no time to, I felt I had to listen. And since the door was closed and there wasn't exactly a cat-flap..I did."

"By the human's master, you mean the boss?" "..Err..yeah. Then, after he stopped talking, he saw me. Called security, he did. I hurried away-nearly got out the door too. No clue how I would open it, but I just mostly wanted away. No time to listen to sense, just..wing it. Few pawsteps from the entrance I was stung by something, and everything went black. Just woke up earlier."

Though his story was a bit weird and hard to understand, I and all the other morphs were awestruck. The zangoose-arcanine-Allen- whispered, "So do you still know your way out?" Without a beat, Deacon nodded. "Nyes. If I could break free, then.." There was a glint of scheming in everyone's eyes. Before anyone had the chance to talk the snubble-houndoom boy, Nickolas, bashed the bars with renewed vigor. There was a constant clang echoing, and he used his horns and overlarge teeth to rip off what was left of the bars on his side. "I could have done this way earlier, idiots. You probably could have, too. I was weaking the bars for just this moment. But if I DID do this earlier with no way to leave, then they'd just move me to a stronger cage. So sorry fools, I bid thee adeau." he ran out on all fours, braking open the door and smirking as an alarm was set off. He appeared to scent the ground for a bit-must have been Nickolas' plan to follow Deacon's scent. Wasn't too bad a strategy if he wasn't DITCHING THE REST OF US. The guy must have been a spoiled brat.

Not so long thereafter we were moved yet again. It was a large enclosure-looked like an old abandoned stadium with some undedicated attemps to make it look more cozy and habitable. But the steel blocking out exits was far from half-ass. Some combiomorphs I hadn't seen nor smelled before were already dominating the place. Any chances of escape were crushed-Deacon didn't know the way out of this, and neither did anyone else. I finally got to see the other morphs in detail. Most of them I didn't really want to, though. Over the old speaker that some announcer must have used long before this place died out, a voice crackled to life. Bossman. "Well, I'd like to say that you were just some nice little experiment, without real cause...but..we can't say that now, can we? You all were just the trial runs. And now that I am proud to say the sucess rate is over 50 percent, I will be making my own transformation, into something much greater. Don't worry, you all will be put to sufficent use as pets and slaves, helping me to keep any resisting forces under check. And to prevent any other escapes, I'll do my best to break your will. Rest assured, you will part of something much greater."

The speaker fell silent, but I wouldn't. "Oi! Which comic book villan did you find that speech from? Not exactly original, is it? Take over the world, part of something..blah blah blah." I howled, smirking despite my animalistic muzzle. Other insults rang out, some clever and witty, and one "YOUR MOTHER MAKE THAT UP FOR YA?" from Deacon. After the man left, groups formed. Cat-like, dog-like, so forth. Once a common enemy was gone, so was the temporary unspoken truce. FIghts broke out, and chaos ensued. Even the kind pet Jin was there, cowering in a tiny ball while being snapped at by an absol-ninetails chick. I did my best to evade anyone but the select few I trusted from my short time in the cages, and kept to the shadows. _That jerk Nickolas had escaped, so maybe I could too._

-Long chapter, eh?

O- o Sorry. I know it sucks. Ehehn. Well, now we sort of know the bossman's master plans.  
Anyways, maybe I can update more oftenly..If anyone cares.

..I can still run?


End file.
